NO TITLE
by Jaxksh
Summary: UA : ANGST : YAOI : LEMON viol : OOC à vous de voir. ENVYxED plus ou moins xENVY Re upload plusieurs fois, d'autres modifs à venir. Ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains 'CHOC'. En collabo avec slothii ! COMPLETE
1. INTRODUCTION

**INTRODUCTION :**

Bien le bonjour gentil monde, c'est encore la folle du yaoi qui vous parle…  
Je vous présente ma plus longue fic à ce jour bien que vous vous en foutiez éperdument mais moi ça me remplit de fierté.

Il y a 5 mini-chapitres, plus 4 autres sur NO TITLE 2 (the return) qui est en cours de tapage, pour le dernier chapitre.  
Toujours la même rengaine Yaoi angst lemon viol toussa toussa, vous en redemandez.

Ensuite c'est un UA dans mon lycée, c'est bidon mais j'ai besoin de voir le cadre pour écrire de manière cohérente. Soyez indulgents !

A consommer sans modération ;p pour que le yaoi reste toujours un plaisiiiir !  
BizXxX et bonne lecture,  
Jaxksh


	2. PREMIERS PAS

1 PREMIERS PAS:

Il courait, ses bottes noires martelant le dallage carrelé. Où qu'elle était cette put** de salle ! Sa natte blonde et ses mèches de la même couleur bondissaient au rythme de sa course endiablée. Il était en retard… au moins d'une bonne demi-heure…  
Les portes se ressemblaient toutes, et bien sûr personne n'avait eu la bonne idée de les numéroter… Ce qui pouvait se révéler d'une utilité certaine pour les nouvelles recrues de ce lycée… Surtout pour un petit blond totalement perdu et un brin énervé dans des couloirs tous similaires.

Il maudit intérieurement l'orphelinat où il se trouvait actuellement de l'avoir lâché au beau milieu de nulle part sans plus de précision que « Vous êtes dans la classe 1er B… Tâchez de ne pas vous faire renvoyer tout de suite… Bonne journée ».  
Il avait réussi à se frayer un passage vers le secrétariat, deux minutes après la première sonnerie, et après un quart d'heure de lutte acharnée, il avait obtenu de ce qui semblait être le proviseur adjoint, le numéro de la salle où se trouvait actuellement sa classe. Restait juste à la trouver…

La précipitation du jeune homme ne lui laissait pas le temps de ralentir à chaque croisement, ce fut la raison pour laquelle il heurta une autre personne. Edward tomba à la renverse, alors que celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce et toisa Edward de toute sa hauteur. Le blond releva la tête, priant pour que cet élève – ou professeur, ou tout être vivant que ce fut- fusse en mesure de le renseigner, mais ce qu'il vit ne le réjouit pas tant que ça;  
C'était un jeune garçon, aux longs cheveux noirs (en partie retenus par un bandeau sombre) ceux-ci se balançant par mèches que l'on eu dites acérées, à la peau d'une pâleur extrême, contrastant avec des pupilles de serpents entourées d'un violet des plus purs, ce garçon là souriait de toutes ses dents, mais d'un sourire déplaisant qui laissait apparaître deux canines proéminentes. Il était vêtu d'un jean délavé et troué aux genoux, et d'un t-shirt grisâtre un peu trop grand pour lui.

Edward lui trouva tout de suite un air antipathique. Non même plus. Il lui faisait peur.  
Le blond se releva sans quitter l'inconnu des yeux, et finalement renonça à lui demander son chemin.

-Désolé. J'aurais du regarder où j'allais.

Edward fit un pas sur le côté afin de passer cet obstacle, mais contrairement à toute attente le garçon fit un pas dans le même sens pour le bloquer. Ce manège dura quelques secondes, puis Edward recula d'un pas, sachant qu'il ne passerait pas par la force.

-Je suis en retard…  
-C'est pas mon problème.  
Edward resta abasourdi. Ce n'était pas tellement les paroles qui l'intriguaient, mais la voix. Une voix oscillant entre les graves, et les aigus… Le blondinet décida brusquement de faire demi-tour, quitte à se pommer encore un peu plus. Lorsqu'il se retourna, bien décidé à prendre congé de ce sinistre individu, une main aux longs doigts fins le retint par la manche. Surprit, Edward se retourna, et croisa le regard de l'autre garçon.

Celui-ci le lâcha alors, et tourna les talons dans la direction opposée, laissant Edward seul, en plein milieu du couloir. « Drôle de type » pensa le blond en voyant la gracile silhouette disparaître derrière un mur.

-/-

-Donc ouais t'as dis que t'as croisé le gars là-bas ? Bah t'as pas de chance…  
Edward marchait en compagnie de quelques élèves avec qui il avait lié connaissance, peu après avoir sécher involontairement le premier cours de la journée.  
Le rouquin –apparemment le bout-en-train du groupe- reprit :

-C'est Envy. (Il le désigna d'un mouvement de tête précipité). Si tu veux vivre un peu plus que 20 ans évite le…  
-Pourquoi ?  
Cette fois ce fut une lycéenne avec une tête de petite souris, comme ces collégiennes que l'on voyait dans les téléfilms américains -du nom d'Alex-, qui lui répondit :

-C'est un fou ce mec… Avec sa bande il fout le bronx dans le lycée… Il adore voir souffrir les gens sans raison…  
Edward examina son petit groupe. Il était 5, 2garçons et 3 filles.D'après ce qu'il avait retenu, le rouquin se nommait Louis, la petite souris, Alexandra, et deux jumelles, Violette et Gilda.  
Edward regarda par la fenêtre. Un temps gris. Il allait pleuvoir.  
Il soupira et marcha en silence jusqu'au cours de maths


	3. SPY

2 SPY :

Son visage l'obsédait. Cette peau d'ivoire, et ses yeux d'améthystes… Edward secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à _lui_. Mais c'était si tentant d'inventer une histoire à quelqu'un, sans le connaître…  
La sonnerie du dernier cours de la journée se fit entendre et un flot d'élèves jaillit de part et d'autre des différents locaux scolaires. Edward se levait déjà, pour rejoindre son dortoir, quand il vit par la fenêtre quelque chose qui retint son attention.

Une bande d'adolescent, se bousculant joyeusement en riant grassement. Mais ce ne fut pas ça qui l'intrigua tout d'abord. Ce fut la personne, si calme et si digne, qui marchait aux devants de ce groupe survolté.  
Edward se précipita, une idée ayant germé dans sa tête. Il passa en trombe, sac sur un bout d'épaule, devant le bureau du professeur de Biologie, et accessoirement leur prof principal. L'enseignant eut tout juste le temps de crier un « ELRIC ! » qui sonnait pour un rappel.

L'intéressé, contenant à grandes peines ses envies de meurtre, revint sur ses pas, pressé d'en finir avec son professeur. Il adressa un regard lourd de sens à ses amis, qui durent se résoudre à partir sans lui.

- Dis-moi… Edward c'est ça ? Comment ça se passe ? Tu es bien ici ? T'es à donf dedans ?

Edward leva les yeux au plafond devant la malheureuse tentative de l'enseignant pour parler comme un « jeune ».

-Oui ça peut aller. Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi.  
Edward était déjà prêt à partir, voulant conclure rapidement. Mais l'enseignant disséqueur de grenouille le retint.  
-Si tu as des problèmes, n'hésite pas à m'en parler, je suis à ton écoute…  
-Hum oui merci je m'en souviendrai… Au revoir !  
Et avant qu'il est pu ajouter quelque chose, Edward était parti à la course.  
Pourvu qu'il ne l'ait pas loupé !

Il n'aurait pas une occasion comme ça avant longtemps !  
Il déboucha dehors juste à temps pour voir Envy –effectivement c'était lui- s'engouffrer avec son groupe dans le bâtiment désaffecté à côté du cube de béton qu'était l'ancien internat. Edward n'hésita pas, et dès qu'ils eurent disparu à l'intérieur, il se précipita à leur suite.  
Il entra dans le local, presque en ruine et jonché de canettes de bière, de bouteilles brisées, de fils électriques, de bouts de pierre certainement tombés du toit. Edward se guida au bruit que faisait la bande d'Envy, et vit qu'ils étaient entrés dans une pièce en aussi mauvaise état que le reste de la bâtisse. Ce devait être une ancienne salle d'étudiant à en juger par la disposition des rares meubles qui restaient. Un canapé poussiéreux, une table au centre, une ampoule pendant lamentablement au plafond… Charmant, pensa le blond en passant sa tête par l'entrebâillement. Par chance, ils étaient tous de dos, et ne se rendirent pas compte de sa présence.  
Ils parlaient à voix basse, et Ed ne put entendre la conversation –Si on peut appeler ça une conversation- C'était Envy qui monopolisait la parole et les autres ne pouvaient que se taire et écouter.

Soudain, un des sbires se retourna, et son regard croisa celui d'Edward malgré l'obscurité qui régnait dans la salle. La surprise le figea sur place, mais il réagit bien assez vite au goût du blond. Celui-ci mit à profit le peu de temps qu'il avait fallu au garçon pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait là, et il courut comme il n'avait jamais couru, c'est-à-dire très très très très très vite. Edward se retrouva dehors, la respiration sifflante, et l'adrénaline à son plus haut niveau.

Il jetait des coups d'œil inquiet à la porte, mais rien ne bougea. Peut être avait-il renoncer à se lancer à sa poursuite ?

-T'as perdu quelque chose gamin ?

La voix le fit sursauter et il se retourna juste à temps pour voir deux énormes bras l'enserrer dans une puissante étreinte.

-Faudrait pas que tu oublies de nous dire bonjour…

Et sans trop savoir comment Edward se retrouva à nouveau devant Envy.


	4. PUNITION

3 PUNITION :

POV Envy :

Je me souvenais de lui. C'était le petit gringalet qui m'avait foncé dedans il y quelques semaines. Je me rappelle même que sur le moment je l'avais trouvé assez mignon, et que j'avais été prêt à lui épargner mes foudres… Mais cette fois ce ne sera pas son visage angélique qui le protégera. S'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas c'est que l'on m'espionne.

Je devinais son angoisse, je voyais la sueur froide glisser le long de son dos, la course folle de son cœur, la contraction irrégulière de ses poumons, ses muscles se contractaient prêts à passer à l'action, plus par réflexe que par réelle nécessité.  
Il en était presque touchant, agenouillé par la force de Cédric. J'avais eu raison, comme toujours, de le prendre comme recrue. Il est assez bête pour faire ce que je lui ordonne, et assez fort pour mener à bien certaines tâches.

Le petit blond me regardait, la tête légèrement levé, les lèvres pincées, ses yeux dorés me lançant des éclairs d'une rage mal contenue. Il avait peur certes, mais il ne voulait pas me le montrer. Bien. On verra lequel des deux est le plus résistant…

FIN du pov

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, et le monde se résumait à un échange de regard, l'un provoquant, l'autre répondant.  
Soudain Envy se décida à briser le baiser de Chronos, et empoigna sans plus de cérémonie les cheveux d'Edward et en les tirant en arrière de façon à exposer sa gorge, il lui posa calmement :

-Je t'intéresse à ce point, la _crevette_?

Sous l'insulte, le corps d'Edward chancela, comme pris de faiblesse, mais tel un éclair, un brusque accès de violence fit place à cette pseudo vulnérabilité, et il se releva brusquement faisant fit de la douleur aiguë de son crâne, et tenta de frapper Envy dans un cri de colère. Celui esquiva sans plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait fait avec un jeune enfant, et poussa sèchement Edward qui tomba à nouveau, sous les rires de ses geôliers.

Et puis, Envy fit un geste qu'Edward n'aurait jamais imaginé. Il pointa négligemment la porte du doigt, et lança un « dehors » sonore. Au début Edward crut que cette simple parole lui était destinée. Un regard en direction d'Envy acheva ses suppositions vaseuses, et les sbires de l'adolescent aux cheveux de jais, ne pensant même pas à demander le pourquoi du comment, sortirent du bâtiment, les laissant seuls. Envy ne semblait même pas surpris de l'absence totale de réaction des autres. D'ailleurs, celui-ci fixait désormais Edward, n'ayant de ses magnifiques yeux violets que la vision du jeune blond, encore au sol.

-Alors ? Toujours obstiné à ne pas répondre ?

- Crèves !

Le sourire d'Envy s'agrandit encore. Il s'attendait exactement à ce type de réaction.

- Après tout je ne suis pas pressé… C'est quoi ton nom au juste ?

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut le silence, et le visage fermé d'Edward.

Envy soupira, et s'approcha du blond qui ne broncha pas.

-Désolé pour toi, je ne voulais pas employer mes talents tout de suite…

Et avant qu'Edward n'eut le temps de se demander de quels talents il était question, il fut brutalement tiré par le bord de sa veste par Envy, qui lui montra ce que faisait un uppercut direct au visage. Le blond reçut avec autant d'ardeur un poing dans le ventre, ce qui le fit se plier en deux, le souffle court. Il tomba à genoux en se tenant le ventre, mais un coup du revers du pied l'envoya rouler au sol. Edward se protégea tant bien que mal de la pluie de coups, se refusant à émettre quelque son que ce fut pour ne pas donner satisfaction à Envy.

Soudain il sentit une douleur aiguë au niveau de son cou. Et au même instant, Envy cessa. Celui-ci recula, pour admirer son œuvre.

-Ca t'a remis les idées en place ?

Edward remarqua que son agresseur n'était même pas essoufflé. Par contre lui… Il se releva tant bien que mal, la lèvre en sang, un énorme bleu sur la joue droite, en débardeur –étant donné que sa veste lui avait été arraché- et un filet de sang lui dégoulinant le long du cou. Saleté de tuyau…

Envy ne pouvait détacher son regard du blond. Etonnant. Tout simplement étonnant. Il ne l'aurait pas cru si résistant. Bon nombre de ses souffres douleurs craquaient avant la fin.

Plus il le regardait, plus une envie naissait au creux de ses reins, et le prenait à la gorge. Il dut se résoudre à la pensée qu'Edward était follement attirant.  
Puisqu'il ne pouvait le faire céder par la violence, ce serait par une autre méthode, qui jusque là avait donné des résultats, disons, satisfaisants…


	5. LEMON

4 LEMON :

Envy s'approcha, tandis qu'Edward reculait et bientôt le blond fut coincé entre le mur et l'adolescent, cherchant des yeux un possible échappatoire. Dieu seul sait ce que ce fou furieux avait en tête cette fois ci.  
Envy le plaqua alors contre le mur sans grand effort, et avec une rapidité déroutante. Il plongea ses grands yeux violets dans ceux d'Edward et à la grande surprise de celui-ci, il commença à lui lécher le cou, à l'endroit même de sa coupure. Le cœur d'Edward s'emballa, sa bouche se dessécha, et un frisson parcourut son corps. Envy lui arracha son débardeur rageusement. Il lui en fallait plus. Il mordilla la clavicule du blond, en baladant ses mains sur son ventre plat. Edward sentait la peau fine et froide de l'adolescent contre son torse nu, sa langue chaude le chatouiller à un endroit sensible… Il préféra se débattre.

Son acte de rébellion fut en partie refroidi par l'arrivée d'un couteau dans la partie, et à son application sur la gorge d'Edward. S'ensuivit l'agaçant sourire d'Envy.

- Zen…

Le « zen » ne fut pas extrêmement bien reçu. Ou du moins pas comme l'attendait Envy.

Edward saisit le poignet du brun et le retourna brutalement, espérant lui faire lâcher l'arme. Ce fut sans compter sur l'agilité d'Envy, dont le poignet lui glissa entre les doigts avec facilité. Edward tenta alors une méthode beaucoup plus radicale et se jeta sur Envy. Celui-ci brandit machinalement le couteau, et Edward s'entailla méchamment l'autre joue.

Il fut aussitôt repoussé par le brun, et alla heurter à nouveau le mur décrépi. Envy posa alors délicatement ses mains sur les hanches du blond, qui étrangement se calma à ce contact.

Le sexe tendu d'Envy le faisait souffrir à travers son jean. Il avait envie d'Edward… Et le plus tôt serait le mieux…

POV Ed :

C'était quoi son problème à la fin ? Il voulait me tuer ou me sauter ? Les deux peut-être… Mais pas dans cet ordre… A moins qu'il ne soit nécrophile, ce qui ne m'aurait pas étonné outre mesure.  
Je sentais son membre contre ma cuisse, et sa langue se baladant sur mon torse. Il m'attirait c'était indéniable, mais son instabilité m'étreignait de terreur… Je sens dans ses gestes une envie de mordre, et quand il relève la tête j'ai à faire avec un fauve…Je dois fuir.

FIN du POV Ed

Envy décida de faire migrer ses mains vers le sud (1), et caressa sans pudeur l'entrejambe du jeune garçon, qui gémit à ce contact. Le brun, surpris par cette réaction plus que positive effectua de nouveau son geste, pour être sûr…Un autre gémissement franchi les lèvres du blond, et un sourire étira celles d'Envy.  
Il commença à défaire la ceinture d'Edward, sans pouvoir décrocher ses yeux des siens. Qu'est ce qu'il attendait le petit blond pour se défendre ? Yeux d'or contre yeux d'améthystes.

Soudain Envy changea de comportement, et jeta de nouveau Edward à terre. Il reprit le couteau, et lui plaça sur la gorge. Les yeux d'or sont perdus.

Pourquoi ? Envy passa outre cette supplication muette et en appuyant légèrement sur l'arme, ordonna à Edward de lui tirer une plume. (2). Celui-ci leva vers lui un visage interrogatif et vaguement inquiet, puis l'ordre ayant enfin atteint son cerveau, il secoua précipitamment la tête, la gorge nouée.

Envy s'accroupit à sa hauteur, et caressa l'entaille sanglante qu'il lui avait faite quelques temps plus tôt, puis le gifla violemment sur cette même blessure et se releva, le regard dur : « Suce ».

Le couteau maintint sa pression, et Edward les larmes aux yeux s'approcha du garçon aux yeux violets et défit son pantalon avant de prendre sa virilité en bouche. Il commença ses va-et-vient, totalement coupé du monde. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait prendre du plaisir à faire ça. Les larmes coulaient encore plus, il suffoquait depuis qu'Envy appuyait doucement mais fermement sur sa tête. Il se lâcha finalement dans un soupir, et releva le blond, choqué et dégouté, qui après avoir recraché la substance visqueuse s'essuyait la bouche avec précipitation.

Envy l'embrassa, en le re-plaquant contre le mur. Par quelques habiles gestes il finit de le déshabiller, et remarqua que contre toutes attentes, le blond était à l'étroit depuis longtemps dans son boxer. Il sourit et caressa le sexe d'Edward, qui émit un cri. Envy lui souffla à l'oreille : « A ton tour maintenant ». Edward remarqua le sourire pervers qu'arborait le brun, et se maudit de le trouver encore plus sexy comme ça.

Les mains d'Envy surent tout de suite prodiguer les attentions nécessaires à la virilité d'Edward, qui la tête en arrière, haletait. Le brun trouva trop tentant cette gorge offerte, et la mordit sauvagement. C'était chaud.  
Edward se lâcha dans sa main en criant. Le brun la retira alors en prenant son temps et la lécha par pure provocation, pendant que son autre membre approfondissait l'exploration du corps d'Edward. (Je parle de la main).  
Puis sans prévenir, il le retourna et lui maintint les mains dans le dos. Edward sentait le souffle chaud du brun dans sa nuque, ce qui contrastait fortement avec le mur froid et dur sur son corps. Envy le pénétra violemment, sans un mot, en serrant un peu plus les bras du blond, qui hurla de douleur.

POV Ed

Aie… Ca fait mal… Je pensais pas que ça faisait si mal que ça. C'est peut être la première fois qui est la plus douloureuse… Je pleurais. Je le sentais en moi, mais il me semblait soudain différent… Pourquoi ? C'était peut être à cause de cette brutalité qui avait disparu de ses gestes ? Mais en attendant j'avais l'impression que mon intimité venait de se déchirer…

FIN POV Ed

Envy, en voyant les larmes couler sur les joues d'Edward eut un pincement au cœur, et le caressa le long des hanches afin d'essayer d'atténuer légèrement la douleur. Il embrassa le cou d'Edward, avant d'attraper avec les dents l'élastique rattachant les cheveux blonds et de l'arracher.  
Envy commença à remuer doucement contre le corps chaud mais tremblant d'Edward, qui petit à petit ne lâcha plus des sanglots étouffés mais de petits soupirs, puis des gémissements au fur et à mesure de l'avancée d'Envy. Celui-ci imposa à ses hanches une cadence qui croissait avec son plaisir. Edward faisait des mouvements de vagues presque imperceptibles pour accompagner l'effort du brun.  
Envy se lâcha alors dans un dernier coup de rein et Ed suivit le mouvement face contre le mur.

Le brun se retira du blond, et le laissa s'effondrer contre la paroi froide, à bout de souffle.  
Passée la vague de plaisir, Edward se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il fait froid, si froid… Et ses nerfs sont en feu. Un feu glacé. Et il a honte, tellement honte ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête ?

Envy regardait le blond, toujours recroquevillé contre son mur. Un ricanement féroce sortit de sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. Il était si faible, et si petit, il aurait pu le tuer et on n'aurait retrouvé son corps sans doute que quelques semaines plus tard…

Il ne regrettait pas son geste, il déplorait seulement que le blond ne l'ait pas autant apprécié que lui. Il chassa cette idée d'un mouvement de tête, et le voyant trembler légèrement, il lui envoya son sweat à la figure, pour remplacer son débardeur, avant de tourner les talons sans un regard en arrière.

(1) dédicace à Saza qui nous a inventés cette maGnifique expression adaptée au yaoi c'est du grand art tout plein de poésie…

(2) « Tirer une plume » C'est quand même plus joli que « Faire une fellation » non ?


	6. FIN

5 FIN:

Envy sortit légèrement déboussolé, la lumière lui blessant les yeux. L'air était devenu plus froid, plus sec. C'était le soir. Qu'est ce qui le gênait ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Peut être les yeux d'or qui avaient suivi sa sortie. Des yeux plein de tristesse, ou de douleur. Il n'avait pas voulu se retourner, de peur de les recroiser à nouveau ses yeux qui font si mal au cœur.

Il cacha ses sentiments dans un recoin de son corps, et réafficha son habituel masque d'indifférence en arrivant vers le reste de sa bande. Il ne fallait rien leur montrer. Seule la force comptait.  
Quand à eux, ils savaient que leur chef ne leur dirait rien. Et ils savaient tout autant que quand il était comme ça, il ne fallait pas lui poser de questions, ni être trop curieux. Certains l'avaient payé très cher.

Edward s'était enfin décidé à sortir, et à rejoindre l'internat. Il était passé par une des fenêtres. Plutôt mourir que de se montrer devant _eux_. Quand il eut atteint sa chambre, il n'était plus capable de penser et d'aligner deux phrases cohérentes. Le ciel avait eu pitié de lui, et il n'avait croisé personne pendant ce bref laps de temps.

La douche brûlante. Juste ça. Simplement ça. L'eau lui dégoulinait sur les épaules, le libérant de la tension qui l'habitait. Ses cheveux blonds ruisselaient, et ses yeux tout autant. Il put enfin laisser libre cours à son chagrin, et à sa colère. Il tapa à s'en faire mal au poing contre les parois carrelées de la douche. Un long cri s'échappa de sa gorge, qu'il ne put retenir. Il avait mal.

Quand il en ressortit, il croisa les yeux de son compagnon de chambre.

-Oh Ed, ça va pas ? T'es tout blanc…  
-Rien lâche moi !

Il avait répondu un peu trop sèchement. Mais voir quelqu'un était sa dernière envie. Surtout quand ce quelqu'un vous fixait interrogateur et un brin effrayé car il vous a entendu crier à la mort.  
Edward s'approcha de la fenêtre et il trouva la lumière du soleil mourant encore trop forte à son goût. Malgré la nuit tombante, il aurait aspiré à une obscurité totale, pour se cacher, pour tout cacher, et pourquoi pas, pour oublier.

**RDV pour la suite dans NO TITLE 2 (the return) …**

**Reviews ?**


End file.
